walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Walls and a Roof
"Four Walls and a Roof" is the third episode of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on October 26, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and on October 27, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis As Gareth continues to calmly speak to Bob, while walkers growl at them from inside the elementary school they are camping outside of, Bob becomes more and more visibly distressed. Gareth admits here that his group had been leaving the marks on the trees as a way to find their way to/from Terminus. Finally, Bob begins chuckling, then breaks into a laugh as Gareth tries to chastise him for not listening. The rest of the group come over, commenting that Bob has "lost it". Bob, however, gleefully pulls his shirt down, revealing a bite wound on his shoulder, and laughing as he explains that he has been bitten and is therefore "tainted meat". As the members of his group are react in horror, Gareth angrily kicks Bob into unconsciousness, while explaining that they will be fine - because they "cooked him". Sasha exits the church searching for Bob, and, after killing two walkers, is joined by Rick and Tyreese, who take her back inside. Sasha claims that they are being watched by unknown assailants, and angrily confronts Gabriel, accusing him of being involved in Bob's disappearance. Rick pulls her away from Gabriel and calmly confronts Gabriel himself, demanding to know what Gabriel had done in the past to warrant someone writing You will burn for this on the side of his church. Gabriel tearfully reveals that during the beginning of the apocalypse he denied anyone else entry to the church, allowing them to be killed by the walkers, and tearfully declares that Rick's group has been sent by God to finally punish him. As Rick listens, a faint whistling can be heard coming from outside, and Glenn reports that someone has been left lying in the grass. Rick's group rushes out to discover Bob lying in the grass, and begin carrying him inside as walkers approach. However, The Hunters open fire on them from the trees, and Rick blindly fires off all of his bullets into the trees. As he turns to go back inside, he finds an "A" written in blood on the side of the church. Inside the church, Bob regains consciousness and reveals that Gareth and five other Terminus survivors are responsible for his missing leg, and attempts to describe where they had been staying. Sasha asks if they have any thing they can give him to ease his pain, but Bob refuses, revealing his bite to the group. As they wonder how long he has, Glenn reminds them that Jim had survived two days before they left him to turn. Gabriel tells them that they can put Bob on a couch in his office, and Sasha thanks him. As Sasha tends to Bob, Rick asks Gabriel if he recognized the place Bob described. Gabriel says that it sounded like an elementary school within walking distance of the church. Rick meets with the group to discuss what to do next, his choice being to hunt down Gareth's group. Abraham, however, insists they leave, as it is too dangerous for them to keep Eugene in such a hostile zone. Rick and Abraham begin arguing, and (except for Glenn's intervention) nearly come to blows until Glenn finally gets Abraham to agree to stay for one more half of a day, in exchange for Glenn's guarantee that he, Maggie, and Tara will accompany them to Washington, D.C.. As the group prepares to leave to confront Gareth, Sasha spends time comforting Bob. As Bob sleeps, Tyreese approaches Sasha, and asks her not to come with them to confront Gareth. Sasha reminds him of how he felt when Karen was killed, but Tyreese claims that he had simply been blinded by anger at the time, and that only forgiveness was truly facing your demons. Sasha angrily asks if he is asking her to forgive Gareth for everything he had done, and pointed out that they had no choice but to kill him. Tyreese disagrees, saying that while the rest of the group doesn't have a choice she does. Sasha finally consents, and gives Tyreese her dagger, telling him to put it through Bob's temple after he died. Under the cover of night, Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Abraham leave the church to go to the elementary school. As they disappear into the woods, the Hunters appear, arriving at the church from a different route, and break in. As they search the church, Gareth asks the group to come out, revealing that he knows that Rick had taken some of their members and most of their guns to the elementary school. When they don't comply, he calls for Father Gabriel saying that if he reveals himself and the group, they will spare him, and even let him leave with Judith. As they search, Judith begins crying and gives away the group's location. Gareth and the Hunters give the survivors one last chance to come out before they break down the door, and, when no one replies, orders the Hunters to force their way in. Albert and Mike approach the door but are both shot in the head from behind. The Hunters turn around as Rick appears from the shadows and orders them to drop their weapons. Gareth begins to panic and tries to get Rick to back down by threatening the rest of his group, but Rick unceremoniously shoots off his middle and index fingers as he points at the door. Gareth fall to his knees and tells the rest of the Hunters to do as Rick says. All of them except Martin kneel, who insists they haven't been beaten. Abraham steps out of the shadows and puts his rifle to Martin's head, and orders him to get down, which Martin does. Rick then walks to Gareth, who tries to tell Rick that they used be good people who really did accept newcomers into Terminus until "they" arrived and changed everything, and tries to convince Rick to let them go. Rick explains why he it's too dangerous for him to do that, then reminds Gareth of a promise he made to him back in Terminus, before pulling the machete with the red handle from his belt and slashing Gareth with it, who screams in agony as Rick, Michonne, Sasha, and Abraham hack and bludgeon the remaining Hunters to death. When it is all over, Gabriel opens the door and surveys the carnage, as Rick, Michonne and Abraham walk past him to check on the rest of the group. Gabriel is shocked, and looks at Maggie an Glenn in astonishment, meekly exclaiming, "This is the Lord's house." Maggie looks at him, and coldly replies, "No, it’s just four walls and a roof." The morning after, each member of the group says goodbye to Bob as he begins to succumb to his bite. Bob asks for a moment alone with Rick, but when Rick attempts to give Judith to Carl, Bob tells him to let Judith stay, joking that he trusted her. Bob thanks Rick for showing him that there were still good people in the world, and for taking him in. He advises Rick to take a look at Judith and to tell him that the world isn't going to change. Rick takes Bob's hand for a minute before leaving, and Sasha returns to stay by Bob's side in his final moments. Slowly Bob dies, and Sasha breaks down in tears and leaves as Tyreese uses the knife she gave him to stab Bob in the head. Later, after burying Bob, Abraham gives Rick a map depicting the route they would be taking to Washington. The group has decided to split up, with Abraham's group, along with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara leaving for Washington, and the rest of the group promising to follow after Daryl and Carol return. Rick then opens the map to find the message, "Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need RICK GRIMES". As the church bus carrying Abraham's group departs, Rick sees Tyreese digging graves for the Hunters, goes to help and asks him what it was like for him getting to Terminus. Tyreese replies "It killed me", after a while Rick says "No it didn't". That night, Michonne is sitting outside the church, inspecting her katana, which she had found in Martin's backpack. Gabriel comes sits on the steps next to her, commenting that he can't sleep after what has happened. Michonne tells him that although that feeling never goes away, it will lessen over time. They are interrupted by rustling from the forest. Gabriel returns into the church as Michonne goes to inspect. As she slowly walks to the tree line, she sees a few bushes rustling, and Daryl appears. Michonne grins at the sight of Daryl, but the smile fades as she asks where Carol is. Daryl pauses, staring at her, before looking over his shoulder and telling someone they can come out. Other Cast Co-Stars *April Billingsley as Theresa *Chris Burns as Mike *Benjamin Papac as Albert *Travis Young as Greg Uncredited *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes Deaths *Mike *Albert *Gareth *Theresa *Greg *Martin *Bob Stookey Trivia *Last appearance of Gareth. *Last appearance of Mike. *Last appearance of Albert. *Last appearance of Greg. *Last appearance of Martin. (Alive) *Last appearance of Theresa. (Alive) *Last appearance of Bob Stookey. (Alive) *The title of the episode comes from Gabriel's objecting to the violence just committed in the House of Lord, to which Maggie replies, “No, it’s just four walls and a roof.” *Glenn mentions Jim's death in "Wildfire" when the group sees Bob's bite on his shoulder. *Michonne reclaims her Katana in this episode. *This is the fourth time Carol's fate is left unknown by the end of the episode. *In the Letter Hacks section of Issue 134, Kirkman reveals that The Hunters didn't get infected after eating a bitten human, as well as Gareth's group. *This episode contains the most scenes adapted from Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. **Sasha confronts Father Gabriel about a missing member, similar to Andrea in the comics. **Father Gabriel's backstory is revealed. **Dale's infamous 'tainted meat' line from the Comic Series is spoken in this episode by Bob through the same though albeit in a minor different way. **Bob is dumped on the church's front lawn as bait, similar to Dale in the comics. **The Hunters/Terminants group fires one shot at Rick's group. Although in the comics, The Hunters shot Glenn in the leg, and in the TV series they shoot a walker. **Gareth gets two fingers on his left hand shot off, similar to Chris in the comics, although Chris got only his index finder shot off on his right hand. **The Hunters/Terminants are executed by the Group. **Bob dies of infection from a bite on his shoulder, similar to Dale in the comics. **Very much like after Dale's death Andrea starts wearing his hat, after Bob's death Sasha starts wearing his jacket. *The board in Father Gabriel's church lists several passages from the Catholic Bible. These would have been the passages of note Father Gabriel would like to be known. They are as follows: **Romans: 04: "What then shall we say that Abraham, our forefather according to the flesh, discovered in this matter? 2 If, in fact, Abraham was justified by works, he had something to boast about—but not before God. 3 What does Scripture say? “Abraham believed God, and it was credited to him as righteousness.” **Ezekiel 37:7 "So I prophesied as I was commanded. And as I was prophesying, there was a noise, a rattling sound, and the bones came together, bone to bone." **Matthew 27-52 "...and the tombs broke open. The bodies of many holy people who had died were raised to life." **Revelations 9:6 "During those days people will seek death but will not find it; they will long to die, but death will elude them." **Luke 24:5 "And as they were afraid, and bowed down their faces to the earth, they said unto them, Why seek ye the living among the dead?" Goofs/Errors *When Gareth has his hand pressed up against the door of the elementary school, the walker at the very left can be visibly seen blinking several times. References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:TV Series